Hidden Eyes
by Ganbare-Lucifer
Summary: Those who avoid death have devasting consequences, this is the story about five different people who had a closer encounter with death in the shape of 5 mysterious beings known as The Grimoire Reapers.
1. Introduction Prologue

The dragon gems are known artifacts that can make the Legacy of the Dragons grant anyone's wish, all the infinite powers of the elements inside the precious minerals need to be mixed close so the dragons can be summoned. The Evil King Koopa known as Bowser wanted the wish to rule the entire world in the year 2013, but he was defeated and stopped by Lucario, Pharaoh Man, Mondo Owada and The Rapa-Nui Friends, ruining his plans, however, that's another story.

 **-Introduction Prologue · A Grim Origin of a Reaper Soul-**

One mysterious entity managed to reunite the dragon gems into one faraway place, and placed the objects into the pillars. A huge beam blasted from the gems, summoning the elemental dragons: Seiryuu the Water Dragon, Exfeuertod the Fire Dragon, Quetzalcoatl the Wind Dragon, Zanduluho the Earth Dragon, Lizarsteel the Metal Dragon, Tarkhazarp the Thunder Dragon and Nobodfrost the Ice Dragon. Normally Exfeuertod hated humans and would attack the invoker before his brothers will calm him; however, this case the entity wasn't a human. "Tell me your wish, mortal, and we could grant it". Said the water eastern dragon with his ominous voice. "Grant me the wish to make me return to my time, and the death of my parents to never happen." The words from the entity begged for the mystical creatures, in which they negated with their heads. "That is impossible, our power is not beyond to touch the alternate universes, and we cannot coequal contact our many dimensional counterparts." The wise words from the frozen but noble dragon made the being change its commanding wishing words. "…then… make my parents that never meted each other in this timeline, to meet right now and accept me as the child I was once." "Not coequal that wish is possible, we cannot interfere or modify ye love from another for its own ambitions." The mysterious being went into an angered silence and then recovered its patience, by requesting for a simpler wish. "Then how about… bringing me the power to kill anything, gain power from the souls collected to either my outside steel or my inside flesh. To let me command other beings that will have the same proprieties of my unlimited power but the limitation of having it below mine. When there is a natural disease, suicide, accident, murder or the end of the age, I and my comrades can be there, to pick their lives when the mortal time has come. Let me be Death." The dragons looked each other, they knew that this was an acceptable wish, but, if they fulfill it, there can be consequences, but they had no option other than continue and grant the wish. "Your wish has been granted." They brought the power for the entity, turning it into the Grim Reaper. When the desire has been fulfilled, the dragons returned to their Legacy Room by disappearing from the mortal world, and so the gems floated away right to their temples around the world, separating again until another call from anyone who reunited the precious minerals could awake them again to grant its wish. The strange entity smiled with its new powers, and leaved the place.


	2. Numbuh 4's Prologue

**-Numbuh 4's Prologue · Operation: D.E.A.T.H.-**

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" The Sector V battle against the Delightful Children from Down the Lane was unleashed once again; the puppet robots dressed like formal young and controlled by the villain kids were battling Numbuh 1 and his team. Niguel used his jet boots to counterattack one of the puppets properly, while from behind him, another one attacked him giving a hit. "Oh no, you did it!" Numbuh 5 just said and kicked off the puppet that just attacked her closer leader to then leap to its shoulder and rip off the metallic head. Numbuh 3 cutely hugged one puppet with a shape of a toy mouse, making it break away due to the pressure with her arms, as then Kuki looked confused "Uh, I think it just received a lot more of love." Then she felt a bit sad about 'destroying the poor animal'. "Numbuh 3, don't be distracted about cute stuff and just attack!", with the orders from Numbuh 1, she just looked and nodded, knowing herself that there are better cute animal dolls that the one she just destroyed. "I hope you have your masks prepared!" Numbuh 2 prepared the sand box grenade to then throw it to the Delightful Children and use a surprise attack, making the entire battlefield being covered by a sand fog as the Sector V putted their masks made out of any basic material to cover their eyes and nose from the dust. Numbuh 4, destroyed more robot dolls as usual and while wearing his own mask, he just attacked with an automatized slingshot that worked like a machinegun, hitting the main enemies, "Do you feel lucky, punks?" He said as he just jumped towards them to fight with his bare fist in close combat. However, one puppet blasted the entire sand fog with a motorized fan, giving time to another machine react and punch Wally in the face, the impact was so heavy, that his mask he was wearing while the sand box bomb was on effect was dropped off. "There is nothing you can do against our machines; soon Father will see how we defeat you from once. All of your honor will now belong to us" The five emotionless kids pulled the string devices to order the robots attack more fiercely. "Would you just give up already? You tried more than twice, or trice, or sixty four, or… whatever!" Numbuh 4 ran towards them to attack again, where one doll robot hits him once again, and then hold him from the chest against the floor, making him unable to breathe and being punched in the face many times. By finally freeing himself, Wally counterattacked with his fist to then being hit again by another puppet, the tough boy repeatedly breaths faster to try to recover his air, but it was a mistake, he self-weaken his lunges, making himself at the border of fainting. "I… can… handle… myself… I… don't… need… anyone… to… aid… me-" being dizzied, he tried to walk towards the puppet that just attacked him, but the machine gave the shot faster powerfully on the chest, breaking his ribs. It was in this moment, when Numbuh 4 started to see his life passing through his eyes, and after the flashing images from his birth to the moment he was just living right now fighting the enemy, the figure of a boy with purple hair and white shirt was on his blurry view, about to attack him with a strange hammer with a spike on the top. "Sleep with the fishes." With these words, the boy tried to stab the almost dying Wally, only to find out he missed, just being closer near the right shoulder "I… can't believe it! You had luck this time, blondie!" After hearing these words, Numbuh 4 lied down the ground, barely seeing Numbuh 3 which just noticed him and ran towards him to help out, before finally passing out unconscious.

When he woke up, he was on his room and noticed he had wounds over his chest, as his friends were near him which saw him open his eyes. "Wally… Are you okay?" Numbuh 3 just asked with a worry, as Numbuh 4 just nodded. "Well, good thing you awoke. It's been five hours." Abigail said while she just stood up from one corner of the ring, fixing her cap. "That's not fair, what happened to the battle and the wimpy fools from Down the Lane?" He just asked, wondering what happened to them after he went lost consciousness. "Well, it happens that Numbuh 3 saw you unconscious, and she was worried about you, and at the same time, mad about the robots that she rampaged out, defeating the Delightful Children along with the puppets, and she told about your dangerous condition and so we quickly aided you." Hoagie scratched his head covered by his pilot hat. "So, stay prepared if there is a new attack to the tree house base." Numbuh 1 crossed his arms. Right at that moment, Wally remembered about the strange kid he just saw before fainting, and asked about if any of them just saw it too. "I remember, before passing out, I just saw a boy with purple hair, he attacked me but missed. Anyone saw him too besides me?" The rest of the Sector V looked confused, meaning that they never seen such mysterious boy that Numbuh 4 saw. "I'm starting to worry about your health; the brawn puppet just hurt you severely." "Kuki, I swear that I saw that boy, and was about to take me down!" "I guess that was just a hallucination, like 3, we had seen nothing." Numbuh 2 just replied. The hurt boy tried to stand up, but his throat was extremely wounded which had him in pain when he move. "You have to recover from the fracture, after that painful situation; it's too dangerous to do any move." Numbuh 5 looked at Wally, and helped him to lie down, Numbuh 4 looked to the roof and though about it, if what he saw was just true, he had an encounter of nothing more that The Death itself, or, at least his interpretation.


	3. Lucy Loud's Prologue

**-Lucy's Prologue · Prince The Ripper was near me, and wanted to take my soul, he never forgot about me-**

"What did the polar bear said to the yeti? 'Ice to meet you!'" Luan just told her usual mood joke, as her other sisters were silent about the not amusing pun. "Now, who wants to rock out loud!? Concerts, junk food and rock and roll!" Luna moved her head continuously. "Help! There is a mouse in the kitchen!" Leni yelled, in which Lisa answered "That is a Cricetinae, a relative to the Mus Musculus from the same family of the rodents. It is best known for being commonly called Hamster. Also this hamster is our pet Geo." Leni heard Lisa. "Oh… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The stupid sister of the Loud Family didn't figure out how to differentiate a mouse with a hamster, she picked the broom to try to swift it off, being thrown through the window inside its ball, Lisa facepalmed when Leni had done such action. Geo landed near Lola's tea party, which had surprised her and patted it. "Oh! A special guest! It's nothing more that Geo itself!" She said as she started to serve the tea to the creature, only to being picked up by Lana, who played with it in the mud along with some frogs. "Hamsters don't like tea party, besides, Geo likes wild stuff!" The rodent escaped right to clean itself in the only bathroom available on the house while the tomboyish girl wasn't noticing, however it just saw Lori cleaning up Lily in which the small animal retreated to the outside again, this time being hit by Lynn which was playing her usual mud hockey as a practice "SCORE!", the ball inside the hamster hit the net, as it just was recovering from anything it had to suffer. Lincoln Loud, the middle of the siblings, along with his best pal Clyde were trying to collect some junk objects with the objective of crafting one perfect machine that can teleport anywhere to any place for the science fair in the school. "Lincoln, are you sure this is going to work?" Clyde said, being unsure about it. "These kinds of things just work on fictional stuff." "Thrust me! If they do it on the movies, it will be like now!" Lincoln said, then swallowed a bit and whispered to himself. "…I hope…" He then raised his voice to talk to Clyde. "Now, bring me the pipe!" With the task given, Clyde brings an old sewer pipe to Lincoln, which he uses for the machine in the works. "Some objects are from my sisters that don't use anymore." "…and you're just forgetting about me." Lincoln and Clyde were a bit scared about the goth girl of the family appearing from nowhere, and she looked about the strange artifact. "Let me guess, the science fair from the school, isn't it?" "Yeah, and the main work of this thing is create universal portals, I must win that first place!" Lincoln said with his deep self-believing, as Lucy rolled her eyes in being not amused, although her bangs weren't able to show her eyes. "Good luck, because you have no chance against Lisa, which she signed too…" With these words, Lucy didn't wanted to be mean to her brother Lincoln, but knowing Lisa about entering the science fair too and her smart ability, the emo girl had the 'prediction' of the boy losing the first place by the smart sister, "Oh… no… Can there be a miracle so my thing can work?" Lincoln said while Clyde shrinks his shoulders. "I'm heading to my room; I need to write a poem…" Lucy leaves to the halls in which Lily was running away playing in the house like the mischievous baby she was while Lori was chasing her as the bath time was interrupted when the baby ran away, deep beyond was Leni heading to her room as Lisa was reading a science book while walking on the halls, Luna passed near Lucy while doing her air guitar solo as Luan bypassed the goth girl behind while saying a small joke. "How do you call a guinea pig with three eyes? A guinea piiig!" Lucy growled as the joke was not funny at all, finally Lana and Lola were fighting about who is going to play with poor Geo, who wanted to be alone away from the danger. The 8 years old sister went to her shared room with Lynn and shut the door to finally locking it, picking a piece of paper and a pencil to then head right towards the ventilations, with that, she started to write a poem.

After she finished, she headed to her and Lynn room where she lied on her bed, landed on the springs of the mattress and started to relate her written creation.

 _"_ _Set them free, cut the leash, let them out, let them feed  
on a world much too small when it lies at your feet  
stay now and you're never to be found  
preach, and their ears will pretend they can hear  
with the birth of a curse, spawned out of fear  
inhale those words without a sound…"_

Next thing she starts to imagine, along with the telling of her words, how her sisters are so messed and yell out random words and she has to hold all of this every day.

She starts to fall to a spiral void while the words from her sisters are crossing her ears, the head of her sisters spinning around her and Lucy starts to turn into a maniac while holding her head to avoid it.

 _"_ _Over, they're passing over, from a distance, from afar now  
closer, they're getting closer to a weak mind like mine…"_

She finally lands to what it seems to be an endless labyrinth version of the hallways of the house, and the doors open with her sisters saying the poems words, while Lucy is running away trying to escape.

 _"_ _Lucy fears the morning star  
how she wonders where you are  
come out, come out and shine your light  
upon those who whisper your prayers at night…"_

The emo girl is surrounded by her sisters as they stare at her, as she keeps reciting the poem, her sisters surrounding her starting to tall their sizes as their shadows darken Lucy.

 _"_ _rise the accuser, you burn like the sunlight  
inferior creatures, their world came undone  
march of the scapegoats, from heights yet unheard of  
while screaming your gospels, their world came undone…"_

Next thing she imagines is walking through a dark graveyard field, as she steps near a hill, the moon in the black void of night, the natural satellite starting to tell her words.

" _Make a wish, make it so, you may shine, you may glow  
try to belong, so much further from home  
you walk as if swallowed by the sun  
make a stand, pick a side, where the stars do collide  
and their pillars of sand, all wrecked by the tide  
let them sleep when their work here is done…_"

Lucy slowly starts to be dragged by her sisters as some black cloaked mysterious entities are dragging her too, upon closer, the sisters stare at her with an unnatural smile, breathing deeply near her chest, from one huge pull, the black cloaked entities get the girl near her and start hard breathing a fog, as they return to the dragging fight to win Lucy.

" _Slowly, almost calmly, they invade me, and persuade me  
breathing, they keep on breathing, in a weak heart like mine…_"

The sisters finally win the fight and start to stare her with a smile, slowly getting closer to Lucy as she is being surrounded, cornered in the walls, the sisters telling the poem words.

 _"_ _Lucy fears the morning star  
won't you twinkle to her from afar  
come out, come out and shine your light  
upon those who lost they way and sight…"_

She starts to yell to them to try to make them retreat, but they start to get her closer until the silhouettes start to cut down the scene.

 _"_ _rise the accuser, you burn like the sunlight  
inferior creatures, their world came undone  
march of the scapegoats, from heights yet unheard of  
while screaming your gospels, their world came undone."_

Finally she wakes up in the dark void of nothing, seeing Lincoln faraway, only to then disappear as Lucy is picked up to forcedly dance with the black cloaked entities, as some skeletons are playing instruments, while dancing to the melody of their tune. Lucy starts to see how the black cloaks are placing a black necklace in her neck, symbolizing how she picks up the rope to put it on her neck, the skeleton band starting to relax the tune, softer with a tune of a dance, her heart starting to beat louder, to then finishing the act by rising Lucy, holding her from the feet as a tall cloaked entity pulls her black necklace, finally returning to reality, where she had just hanged herself from the roof with the rope and asphyxiated herself. Watching how her short life passed between her eyes, the next thing left to her is to wait, contemplating the last moments while losing her air and starting to decease, she noticed a blurry entity, with noticeable yellow hair, black coat, and that pointy smile. Trying to scream, it shuts Lucy by placing his finger near her lips and holding her chin, he does a peculiar laugh while getting closer towards her. "Shishishi…" Then he proceeds to strangle her neck "Death?" The guy just said so he then unleashes four blades. "Fine, darling, you asked for it!" With these words, the guy slowly places the sharp weapons on her neck with pressure, getting a low and painful asphyxiation to Lucy to her death. …or was it? "Lucy?" The knocks and kicks on the door made the dude look to where the noises are heard and the entrance was burst opened by Lynn along with Lincoln, looking to the shocking situation that was happening. "Lucy! No!" Both siblings quickly reacted and untied her deadly rope on her neck, noticing she was still breathing, and the barely conscious Lucy saw how the rest of her sisters entered and aided her before passing away.

After a view blackout, her eyes slowly opened to see the bright colors, noticing she was on the hospital, placed on one clinical bed. "W-where… I…?" She was confused about why she had done it. The medics just heard her and went to the hall to advice about Lucy's signal of consciousness to her family; they quickly entered her room, almost crying. "Why? Why you had tried such thing?" Lucy started to cry too "I-I… You are driving me… crazy… Every day, making m-me lose sanity… I don't know…" "H-How did Lincoln and Lynn know I was on danger?" She asked. "After finishing my mud hockey, I decided to play football, and I accidentally stumbled while I tried to catch the ball sending me higher unexpected, and so I noticed you through the window, hanging with the rope." Lynn answered, "I knocked the door to see if you're going to see my invention work and change your opinion, but you seem to not give any answer, suddenly Lynn arrived to quickly try to open the door and it was locked, so she tried to kick it as I was confused asking her what's the matter. She told me that you were trying to commit suicide as she saw it outside the window, so I helped her." Lori looked towards Lucy "I quickly called to the ambulance as you were still breathing before you fainted." She couldn't believe what herself has done to her family, they had an experience similar to a moment of horror, so Lucy asked to herself, was her sisters really driving her crazy, or really the strange guy with the sharp smile persuaded her to commit suicide? "Before Lincoln and Lynn arrived, I… saw a young man that was keeping me agonizing and making me not regret it, and when the door was opened, he turned his head towards like he saw you and then yelled 'Why these punks had to arrive? You live this time, lucky girl!' and he disappeared when you untied me." Everybody was confused about Lucy's confession, it was okay that her sisters didn't saw said dude, but Lincoln and Lynn didn't saw the mentioned weirdo when they found her in danger. "Say what?" Lynn was confused "We didn't saw the guy you say." Lincoln said as he scratched his head. "Haven't the rotten 'blood pudding' affected your brain?" Lucy didn't eat anything before having these things, she told about it and she tells she had truly seen the 'phantom' guy, but nobody believed her. Was the interpretation of Death that Lucy saw? It doesn't matter; she had a closer encounter with it and was terrified from this moment onwards.

In the time of night, Geo walked to the outside of the Loud Family House, where it pressed a hidden button between the grass fields, in which a trap door opens below it, transporting it towards some place full of hamsters, to start in the work of leading the power and crafting inventions in a wooden base.


	4. Ramses' Prologue

**-Ramses' Prologue · The once prince of Egypt that faced illness-**

The rusty iron gates of the grounds were opened by the wind, and the entrance of the castle owned by the lord of darkness Count Dracula was opened for the ghouls and ghosts again. The stormy clouds from the night roared their thunder and one lightning stroke the young prince of darkness' coffin, opening it as Kid Dracula jumped out. "Good night, everybody!" he shouted joyfully as he then walked through the halls of his marvelous father's castle to head towards the clock tower, knocking the Egyptian sarcophagus to wait for something to happen, and it did. The top of the ancient coffin was opened and a mummy walked outside it, slowly and very shy, "Uhh… Good night, Kid Dracula. Do you have plans to the fun with the Monster Squad?" The Kid Mummy said. "Of course, Ramses! I'm the leader of the Monster Squad, and everytime I bring fun!" Kid Dracula said joyful. "Y-You're right, fun never misses on this castle… so…" Ramses scratches his head as he follows his vampire friend to one bed in which a girl was sleeping, Ramses placed his hands on his chest as the boy of darkness just placed his hands behind his back, both hearing the tick tock of the big clock tower until the big bells ringed, with these sounds, the girl just wakes up yawning and opens her eyes, "Good night, Molly. It's time for a party in the castle!" Kid Dracula said as Molly blinked "I was waiting that day, but can you leave my room so I could change my clothes properly?" The vampire boy and the mummy boy looked each other and just sighed "Fine, We will leave, but promise to come with us when you're ready!" Kid Dracula said as he walked to the outside of the Witch Girl's room while Ramses followed him. They saw how a human teenager was arriving to the place; he was a rockabilly wearing a black leather jacket with pants. "The clock's time bells are ringing, you know what it means?" He smiled as Kid Dracula saw the clouds through the window "Three… Two… One…" After his small countdown, the clouds revealed the full moon that was shining in the night of the Transylvanian dead grounds, and the guy smiled as he started to grow purple fur, a tail, pointy ears, spiky claws and a snout with sharp fangs, he had turned into a greaser werewolf that howled upon full moon. "That's our Danny!" Both monster boys smiled when they saw their best friend, "Let's rock and roll the party!" Danny shouted as he followed Kid Dracula and Ramses towards the Alchemy Lab, where there was a plank bed with something being covered by a blanket. The vampire boy raises the leveler and the surface received electrification, and one monstrous creature was awaken from the plank bed as the blanket unveils her "It's awake! It's awake!" Kid Dracula said as Ramses along with Danny looked towards their huge friend. "Frankie likes her friends!" She shouted as she hugged Dracs, Ra and Dan, her strength was so overpowered that she was asphyxiating her friends without knowing it. "F-F-Fran… kie… please… let us… go…" they were struggling to try to free, the Franken girl heard the air blocked monsters and let them go, as they breathed hardly due to the loss of oxygen. "I know we are your friends, but that doesn't mean you have to hug us everytime you see us." The Kid Mummy said as he looked to Frankie, then they noticed that Molly arrived onto the place, with her witch clothes and flying on her broom. "Hey, Molly! Guess we're all together now!" Danny said with joy as he was fixing his pompadour with the comb. "The entire castle will go to prepare the party stuff!" "MASTER! Doing a party without Great Master's permission is not okay!" Kid Dracula just jumped out scared while his friends just turned around looking The Death who said the warnings. "Just think about your father, you have to be wise and command when he is not in the mortal realm!" "…and I command all of you to make a party in the entire castle!" The young prince of darkness just said while he crossed his arms. "Master, you need to know about responsibility and the consequences of doing such party." "C'mon, Grim! A party will not do any harm to anyone!" Kid Dracula replied as everybody nod, noticeably Ramses, which was a bit nervous, actually thinking doing a party was a bad idea deep on his mind. "For the last time, no! Your father would ground you!" Death yelled hard as Kid Dracula growled. "Fine, I will better play outside in the graveyard." The vampire boy walked to the outside while giving a signal to the Monster Squad to follow him. Ramses was happy because the dangerous party can't be done, but at the same time nervous because the outside was so cold, but he didn't want to tell his friends yet. Kid Dracula and his friends sat down in some tombstones as the young prince of darkness told the idea to his friends "This is the plan, when Death is on his gardening, we enter into my castle and we command every haunted armor knight to prepare the things onto the party!" Everybody nodded liking the plan, Ramses faking. "For now, we will just focus on play while Death is inside the castle checking the order in place. Any questions?" Everybody move their heads left and right. "Good! Now let's get fun for a while before the real fun starts!" Kid Dracula said as he laughed, giving some stick nets to his friends, meaning that the bat catching game is on, and they knew the rules. "You already know the rules; whoever catches most bats wins the game!" Kid Dracula shouted as he ran towards some bats leaping to them and catching them, "Oh no! Kid Dracula is playing the bat catch game with his friends! Every bat, brace yourselves!" They screamed while Danny picked them up with his bare hands to put them on his net. Molly and Frankie were having fun as Ramses was losing strength due to the cold environment and the bats always escaped from him, he was breathing to regulate his temperature while trying to catch at least one bat. After whole minutes, Kid Dracula announced the time limit so everybody could reunite and count the bats to give the victory to the winner. "Wow, Danny! You beat me!" Kid Dracula scratched his head and the teen werewolf howled in victory. "I won! Bark!" He said triumphant, as the vampire boy was second, then Molly, then Frankie and last place Ramses with just one bat captured. "Ramses got last again!" Frankie said as the mummy boy was shamed about himself. "Ra, you're always last! Everytime!" Molly giggled. "I-I know… It's n-not a surprise." He said with an unwarm spirit. Some monsters popped out of behind one tombstone seeing that Kid Dracula was on the place "Hehey, Dracs! Let us something!" Morty the Kid Zombie, Lao the Kid Jiang-Shi, Slash the Kid Hunchback, Priscilla the Killer Doll Girl, Victor the Kid Frankenstein, Jagger the Kid Merman and Yukiko the Ghost Girl arrived into the place as they wanted to play too. "Big brother wanted to see Frankie!" She said towards her older brother "Yes, Frankie. I need to see if you don't cause trouble." "Hey, Dracs. Can we join in your game? We're getting a little bored around the place, so can you bring us fun? You're the amusement king!" Said the zombie boy towards Kid Dracula "Of course, any new player is welcome around here!" He replied with happiness, and so the round two begun as the bats looked shocked about other minutes of torture. After a while, Kid Dracula won with most bats captured "I won! I won! I'm the king!" He shouted as everybody cheered for him, except Ramses, which was nervous and had tears over his face. "What happened, Ra?" Danny asked, the mummy boy shown his net which was empty, every monster was shocked for just two seconds, and then burst out laughing. The ghouls were used to see Ramses being last place with at least just one bat, but they never seen in their immortal lives that he could be last place with no bat at all! It was so humiliating that it was funny, even the bats laughed faraway the monsters. "Oh, Ramses… You're such a loser monster! Sorry it has to be that way, but is funny!" His closest friends say towards him, as every monster were still laughing, "No one wonders why mummies are the weakest monsters in the entire Transylvania; they are clumsy, shy and good for nothing!" Slash shouted between the laughing. "It's so funny, that reminds me of a Spanish song about mummies!" Said Morty and he proceeded to sing. "Baila la momia, baila la momia, baila la momia porque está de novia-" Ramses was being annoyed of how he was being mocked from a song, as he then shouted towards the zombie. "Morty, stop it!" An awkward silence was made for some seconds, and then Morty continued singing and dancing. "En la tumba de Tutankamo-" Ramses punched the zombie in the face, then the mummy boy cried about the humiliation he had as his friends tried to comfort him. "C'mon, Ramses. One day you can be great and have the most bats captured and win first place for first time." Kid Dracula, Danny, Molly and Frankie placed their hands near Ramses' back. Morty rubbers his cheek as Slash helps him to stand up "Hey, Lao. You have any reason why mummies are the most humiliated monsters in Transylvania?" Priscilla asked to her Chinese corpse friend, due to Lao being mute, he does a perfect imitation of Ramses being a clumsy, shy and bad lucked creature, the monsters giggling. "That's Ramses in a nutshell!" Jagger said. Ramses sneezed and moaned. "Guys? I-I don't think I could stay much longer… with you… I'm… weak to coldness…" "You silly, I bet you can stay better!" "N-No! You don't understand how I-I'm feeling right n-now!" Ramses was pulled by Kid Dracula, being cheered to continue playing, but Ramses fainted, the monsters changed their amused mood to a serious one when the mummy collapsed. When Ramses woke up, he was on his sarcophagus surrounded by his monster friends; the mummy was feeling weaker than ever while the ghouls were worried about him. "Ramses, are you okay?" Kid Dracula asked. "I… told you that I-I'm w-weak to coldness…" Kid Dracula was speechless as Molly questioned "A mummy…" followed by Danny's words: "Sick to coldness?" Ramses cough and proceeded to tell his friend about why he became a mummy. "Let me explain to you, I was not a mummy all this long. I was a human before I died, and I lived in the Ancient Egypt. 1300 B.C. exactly…" "You were A HUMAN?!" Kid Dracula was shocked upon hearing his friend's confession. "Every ghoul was a human once in their lives, Mr. Dracs." Victor replied. "Mummies, Zombies, Jiang-Shies and Ghosts once were humans before dying. Werewolves, Witches, Fleamen, or even Vampires like you are transformed when human or are born directly monsters. Mermen and Possessed Dolls are exceptions; they are evolved fishes and a soul of a human possessing an inanimate object respectively." Victor provided wise information to every monster. Ramses replied "That's right."

Ramses proceeds to relate his past, as a flashback returns the scene towards the Ancient Egypt.

 _("I was the prince of Egypt, the young pharaoh Ramseskhamun Neb-jeperu-Ra The IV, proud of his kingdom and people but a lonely boy without a friend at his side. The villagers respected me and I respected them back, but I still hadn't won anyone's company.")_

In the Egyptian Civilization, Ramses looked very different that is right now; his haircut was almost bold without wrappings or hair bangs covering his eyes as his skin was toned like a human flesh instead of a blue-ish corpse skin, he had soft white clothes along with a golden treasure ornament on his chest and a pair of sandals instead of a brown dirt ripped hoodie with a pair of gray shoes and pants, covered in wrappings, his previous appearance belonging to the right era of the time. He was walking like an Egyptian through the people in which looked at him to give a flattery or praise him such as 'The prince is looking cool today!' or 'Long live Horus alive!' in which Ramses replied with gratitude. He always headed to buy the foods such as fruits, vegetables, bread and meat to the very poor villagers without a stable economy, his servants recited him poems which used to courage him to write his own too and rewarded them if they obeyed one order he gave. Although his good actions, he though the gods didn't gave him the friends he deserved. One day, he was doing his daily charity actions to his villagers, when suddenly; he was scared from behind by a girl who thanked him. "Good morning, prince. I wanted to thank you about how you changed the life of my sisters and brother." Ramses, with a shy nervousness looked towards the girl and nodded about the compliment. "Y-You're welcome, I was just only d-doing my duty." He nervously smiled and the girl replied back to him "I just wrote this poem for you, great prince." She said while pulling out a papyrus as Ramses mood changed to a curious one as the lips of the Egyptian girl spelled.

 _"_ _The light of Ra on the half sky has shine,_

 _Perhaps it was just Horus alive,_

 _So the gods assembled to line,_

 _And the darkness into the other half started to dive._

 _Prince Ramses was his name,_

 _He offered his paradise to the people as a sacrifice,_

 _His will to equality was like an eternal flame,_

 _He once again made justice."_

It seems like Ramses fell in love with her poem and smiled joyful about such tribute. "One day I shall return the letter for you." He said as he then asked her name "So, what's your name?" "Lucipatra, my prince." She replied back. "Lucipatra, that's a beautiful name." Ramses said. "Now, if you excuse me, I must return to my home." She said and the boy promised to find her again, and he searched for her in the next days, for all over the huge kingdom, not before giving his daily contribution of good actions to the people. In the meanwhile, he not only loved her poem, he indeed fell in love with her, and Ramses started to think, dream, imagine and practice his poem about Lucipatra while he searched for her over days, weeks, and months. Until he found her walking around just in one district with nine girls one boy, which he quickly went to talk to her. "Lucipatra! I finally found you thanks to the gods!" Lucipatra turned her head upon hearing Ramses' words. "Prince Ramses, It's a pleasure to meet you again. I want you to meet my siblings!" They waved their hands towards the prince, which just smiled. "Lincoses, your majesty. Nice to meet you!" The boy that was Lucipatra's brother shakes hands with Ramses. "You have a very nice family, Lucipatra." The young prince of Egypt said as he saw how Lucipatra pulled a present to shown it to Ramses. "This is a gift that I was keeping with love, I hope you like it." Ramses was curious and his eyes bright as he picked up the ankh necklace, he never received one gift before; after all, some gave him things in exchange of his actions, but he never got one object in exchange of nothing, it was his first time he lived one moment like this. "T-Thanks…" He said without any words left as he put the ankh necklace on his neck, said gift that he never knew he would cry every night in his coffin in Transylvania.

Ramses asked where she and her siblings lived, as Lucipatra told her address so they could meet in one next time, they said good bye each other and went to opposite directions, both heading to their places. As soon as the royal boy arrived to his palace, his chancellors gave him the news that would change his life forever "Your majesty, we've been informed that a plague arrived to the kingdom and has affected half of it, recent causes of death have been shown." Ramses became worried upon hearing the words as also forgot to tell the poem he just wrote to Lucipatra, he had to precede to advice his citizens about it. "Tell the people about it, they must be warned." He said.

Days have passed and he just looked the papyrus that contained the poem to Lucipatra, and without noticing it, he caught the disease of the terminal ill from the plague. He now wanted to be with her harder, he must tell his love towards her until the end of the days, but he couldn't he was worried he could give her the ill, and well, he was so shy about confessing the love. One day he decided to head towards her house, relate his poem to her, gift a nice gem necklace for her and most importantly, confess the love towards her. With known directions, he headed to Lucipatra's house, where in the way; he saw the sad image of how his people fall upon the plague, asking for help to Ramses and even the gods. "Hope Anubis guides you to the Dead Realm." He whispered, as he arrived to the house where Lucipatra and her family lived, this was the exact address, Ramses stepped inside to see if there was anybody, but, strangely, the house was emptier than ever. "H-Hello? Is there anybody in the house?" He said while searching for all around the home until he finally arrived at one room, it seemed a shared bedroom and in one bed Lucipatra was laid there, Ramses proceeded to tell her all about the things he had to say to her while he was holding his papyrus with the poem. "Hello? Lucipatra? I want to tell you something." He didn't received one answer, the young prince looked deeply towards her "Lucipatra?", he put a hand on her shoulder, then proceeded to shake her trying to wake her up. "Lucipatra, please. I have something important to tell you!" He said until he stopped shaking her when he saw one note near her feet, Ramses picks up the note and starts to read it.

 _"_ _Dear Ramses, if you're reading this, let me tell you. The disease got me, and I forced my family to move faraway Egypt even when they insisted to take me with them. It was for them own sake, I stood here so I could get my moment and walk towards Anubis. Sorry for leaving you."_ -Lucipatra

"No, it can't be…" Ramses started to cry, he hugged the corpse of Lucipatra as hard as his tears fell near her cold skin. "I-I couldn't even tell you." He said towards her, "L-Lucipatra, I… love… you…" He couldn't handle it and the illness on him weakened him, with his last energies, Ramses kissed the corpse of his loved Lucipatra in the lips and hold her hand, as one shaded entity looked both corpses.

"…and I died near her, the guards found both of our bodies and made the funeral, but my will to live got so strong that I revived in the next day, my skin was keeping rotting, while I had to sleep for many, longer years until my sarcophagus was brought to Transylvania, and then I was awaken by Count Dracula." Ramses finished telling his previous life to his friends, as he held his ankh that his crush had gifted him many years ago, looking it and crying. "Ramses…" Kid Dracula said his name, and put a hand on his shoulder. "If only Hathor could give me a second chance. If I only could see Lucipatra once again…" He said between the silence, noticing a blurry figure of a grey man with a hat, in which every monster saw with clearness, shocked, "W-Who is that guy?!" Morty shouted. "Who is the grey man with a black hat?" Danny yelled. "I'm one grim reaper, now if you excuse me; I need to take the soul of your little friend from once!" The man replied. "Grim reaper? The only one is Death and it's working for me!" Kid Dracula said. Ramses closed his eyes behind his hair bangs and his wrappings, not moving from some seconds. "No! Ramses! Don't leave us!" The monsters shouted as then Molly started to cast a magic spell to weak his disease once again and kill the virus from once. "Foolish kids, there are more Deaths that the one you have!" The strange man said and proceeded to stab Ramses, only to fail the shoot; surprised he sees how the mummy boy is healed and returns to move. "Next time you will not get the chance to save him!" He disappeared in the shadows.

"W-Where… What happened?" Ramses said as he slowly opened his eyes. "A grim reaper that was not Death wanted to take your soul." Yukiko said, as Ramses was surprised on how he shared the same vision of the entity. "W-What? You saw it too?" They nodded, as Frankie hugged the Kid Mummy "Frankie didn't wanted Ramses to die!" Everybody screamed and tried to separate Frankie from Ramses. "Frankie, no more hugs for now." Slash growled to the Franken Girl as she apologized to her friend. "Guys… You know what? I'm feeling better now in health, but not as better to calm my sorrow for Lucipatra."


End file.
